capcomfandomcom-20200224-history
Felicia
is a character from the Darkstalkers (or Vampire in Japan) fighting games. She is a catwoman with light skin, long thick blue hair, white fur and pink or red claws. History Felicia was raised by a Catholic nun named Rose. When Rose died, Felicia left her town hoping to be a musical star. During her travels, she met many other catgirls of her kind. With her newfound friends, she set out for her dream of being on stage. Eventually, she and her friends started a musical with Felicia being the main star. In the events of Darkstalkers 3, she wondered about how she could make others happy. In her ending, Felicia founded an orphanage named "Felicity House." Powers and Abilities Felicia is very agile in combat with her techniques, being athletic and gymnastic in nature. She can roll like a ball in a manner similar to Sonic the Hedgehog and tackle her enemies. Her tail seems to be quite durable, as she can balance on it while delivering a double kick and even jab foes with it. She can also kick up sand for quick attacks, but due to the bluish color appearing in it, it is possible she can channel ki into her feet and expel it out through the kick. She has been seen tossing orange balls spontaneously that pop once they come in contact with something. She also displays, in her intro and the Darkstalkers OVA, the ability to morph in and out of a smaller housecat form. Personality She is an energetic and optimistic catgirl who enjoys singing, dancing and making friends with people. She is also pacifistic in nature and is a strong advocate for peace between Darkstalkers and humans. She also loves children. Comics In the Udon Comics version of Darkstalkers, Felicia is still looking for her big break into stardom; unfortunately being a catgirl proves to be a very large roadblock on the path to fame. Along the way, she runs into the werewolf, Jon Talbain who believes that humans are treacherous and vile, while she thinks that the current hatred between humans and Darkstalkers are just a few "bumps in the road." Despite the fact that his interference costs her a potential gig, Felicia asks Jon to accompany her, so that she can try to prove to him that humanity is not all bad. Eventually, they end up at the Catholic orphanage where Felicia grew up. Felicia's origins are much the same as well. One notable exception is the character of the nun who raised her. Here her foster mother is named Sister Cecillia and is still alive and active in her beloved foster daughter's life. Other Appearances Felicia is a playable character in Super Puzzle Fighter II Turbo, Pocket Fighter, SNK vs. Capcom, Marvel vs. Capcom 2, Capcom Fighting Evolution, Namco x Capcom, Marvel vs. Capcom 3 and Cross Edge. She also appears in Project X Zone 2. Trivia * The aspect of the monster Kit Cat of the game Makai Senki Disgaea is based on her. * Felicia was the first barefoot female fighting game character. * Although her fur preserves her modesty, Felicia is fully naked and wears no clothing. Her bare butt remains uncovered and can be seen during some attacks. * Her UMvC3 DLC has her play as Yellow Iris from Battle Circuit. * Despite what the OVA, Marvel vs. Capcom 3 and some artwork and merchandise might have people believe, Felicia has the largest breasts of the Darkstalker females, beating even SNK's Mai Shiranui, and is the only one with jiggle physics applied, although it is possible this is only because her idle animation is the most active of all the females in her series. * Felicia was originally going to be designed as a werepanther or wereleopard. * Compared to other characters in her series, Felicia has appeared in the second-most amount of titles aside from Darkstalkers, with Morrigan being in first. * She had once referenced Blanka in her Darkstalkers ending, most likely a reference to the fact that Felicia's play-style was designed off of Blanka. * Felicia's eyes are sometimes colored blue in artwork or in-game still shots, which can sometimes cause confusion. * Felicia makes an appearance on the MAD show by Cartoon Network. She is seen in Gaming's Next Top Princess. *Nick Ramos cosplays as Felicia in downloadable content for Dead Rising 3. *In the French version of the Legend of Zelda: The Minish Cap, a GBA game developped by Capcom, a citizen of Hyrule Town is called Felicia. She has a cat as pet and loves her neighbor who has a dog, making their love impossible. *Felicia's design is inspired by the Bakeneko, yōkai of Japanese mythology that start their lives as normal cats but grow up to possess supernatural powers, like the ability to assume the appearance of a human being according to a YouTuber by the name of The Nostalgic Gamer. It is also inspired by Edward Field's 1967 poem "The Curse Of The Catwoman". Gallery For more images of this character, see their Gallery. Video Felicia Ending|Ending from Darkstalkers 3 Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Darkstalkers Characters Category:Heroes Category:Non-Human Characters Category:Crossover Characters